


To The Ball

by mistrali



Series: Drabbles (mistrali) [11]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Early-series Disney Cinderella AU in which Sandry's taken to Namorn instead of Emelan and the Empress has adopted her. Because... she can do that, I guess? I sort of intended to have the magic work for her eventually, but I didn't quite get there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Early-series Disney Cinderella AU in which Sandry's taken to Namorn instead of Emelan and the Empress has adopted her. Because... she can do that, I guess? I sort of intended to have the magic work for her eventually, but I didn't quite get there.

Sandry wanted to weep at the ruin of Amiliane's ball gown. Pink lace lay in shreds on the collar and sleeves. The bodice and skirt might be fixed, she thought hopefully, running them through her fingers, but they, too, were in tatters. She grabbed a few strips, laid them across her lap and glared. Threads twitched, then stilled: she needed bobbin-wound thread.

She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. Berenene's daughters might have destroyed her clothing, but she was Sandrilene fa Toren still, though penniless and enslaved. She _would_ attend the ball to spite them, finery or no.


End file.
